Content sharing services have been developed as a technique to provide an online marketplace for creative professionals to sell content, such as images. A creative professional, for instance, may capture or create images that are exposed via the content sharing services to potential customers such as marketing professionals, casual users, and so on. In one such example, a creative professional captures an image of a coworkers conversing next to a watercooler. The image is then uploaded and tagged for availability as part of the content sharing service such that a marketing professional performing a search for “office” and “watercooler” may locate the image. The content sharing service also includes functionality to make the image available for licensing in response to payment of a fee, e.g., as part of a subscription service, pay per use, and so forth.
Oftentimes, the images obtained by users of the content sharing service are to be used as part of content creation, such as for inclusion with other images as part of marketing material, a slide presentation, and so forth. Accordingly, in such a situation the user interacts with the content sharing service to locate images that are consistent with the content being created. In conventional content sharing services, however, this search is performed manually by a user using keywords to locate tagged images as described above. The user is then forced to manually navigate through the images to locate the images that exhibit consistency with the content being created, which is inefficient, time consuming, and frustrating.
Additionally, images obtained from conventional content sharing services are typically provided as a final formatted form that is not configured for modification or further creation by a user, e.g., a bitmap, jpeg, and so forth. Accordingly, a user is typically forced to deconstruct or further process these images to modify the image, such as to extract an object of interest, which can introduce errors, is inefficient, and abandons potentially useful information involved in the creation of the image.